Customized medications may be created for patients by compounding pharmaceuticals. Compounding pharmaceuticals generally includes combining one or more active or therapeutic ingredients with one or more carrier substances or mediums. The compounding process may be done for medically necessary reasons, such as to change the form of the medication from a solid pill to a liquid, to avoid a non-essential ingredient that the patient is allergic to, or to obtain the exact dose needed. The compounding process may also be done for voluntary reasons, such as adding favorite flavors to a medication.